


Unexpected

by nekonexus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/pseuds/nekonexus





	Unexpected

This sort of thing didn't happen to him.

He knew perfectly well that it _could_ happen: to other people, in movies and books and possibly even in real-life crisis situations although he was dubious of the likelihood of it. It wasn't as if people really went around saving the world every day. Really.

Even if he allowed that it happened -- this kneejerk human response of seeking comfort after crisis -- it certainly didn't happen _to him_ , irregardless of the situation.

And yet there were violet eyes staring up at him, and he'd _felt_....

Well. It didn't matter what he'd felt. It had been a stupid, careless move on his opponent's part. Even if they weren't (at the moment) opponents.

He took one step back. Drew a deep breath and summoned a superior smirk with difficulty. Said, "Why Pharaoh, I didn't know you cared."

Something in those eyes crumpled. Faded.

He didn't care. He _didn't_.

Those eyes changed shape, and he knew what _that_ meant, even if he didn't let on. Turning on his heel, coat swirling out behind him, he stalked away.

And spent the flight back home lying to himself about his reaction to the unexpected kiss.


End file.
